Situaciones
by nellyhatakk
Summary: Para Impmon y Renamon la amistad que han forjado es un tesoro valioso que les da sentido a sus vidas, tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro ignoran el momento exacto en el que la linea que los separa de convertirse en algo más, se torna difusa. Serie de one-shots de historias de esta pareja. Cap3- Fragil
1. Vinculo

Vinculo.

* * *

-Henry tiene razón, cuando Guillmon y yo nos convertimos en Gallantmon somos como uno solo, es una sensación extraña. – El grupo de Tamers caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el parque. Acaban de salir de la secundaria y mientras se dirigían a sus hogares platicaban de cualquier cosa. Entre tanto intercambio de palabras el tema de la fusión de Gallantmon, MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon, salió a la luz.

-Qué suerte tienen ustedes es como si se convirtieran también en Digimons, nosotros no poseemos el poder que les otorgaron las bestias.

-No te desanimes Hirokazu, Si es algo increíble, pero también tiene una que otra desventaja jeje.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuál?

-Bueno, cuando nos fusionamos para pelear, a nosotros igual nos tocan las palizas, y eso no es nada divertido. – Contesto Henry.

\- También compartimos recuerdos, a veces Guillmon es muy metiche y termina llenándome de preguntas sobre cosas que no vienen al caso…

-En serio, eso no lo sabía, pero como que cosas te pregunta Guillmon, ¿Takato? – El castaño no respondió, pero su rostro se puso completamente rojo, Henry, que había pasado por situaciones similares con Terriermon solo sonrió con complicidad.

-…Y en ocasiones, después de ser Gallantmon, termino con un antojo espantoso de Pan de Guillmon, que me dura por días. – Takato intento desviar el tema tan rápido como pudo.

-Y, ¿eso porque?

-Porque el vínculo que forjamos con nuestro digimon dura algún tiempo después, incluso al perder la digievolución. – Explico Henry. – a mí también me ha pasado que por un tiempo después formar a MegaGargomon no me dan ganas de nada más que de tirarme en el sillón, pero solo es por el vínculo que comparto con Terriermon, podría decirse que me contagia su flojera.

-Entonces, ¿es como si sintiera lo que siente Guillmon?

-Más o menos, pero no solo nos pasa a nosotros. A ellos les pasa algo parecido. También comparten nuestros comportamientos. Pero suelen ser tan atolondrados que no se dan cuenta.

-¡Oh! Eso explica porque a veces Guillmon no se quiere bañar por días.

-Takato que asco. – Esta vez fue Rika la que aporto a la conversación.

-Jajaja solo era broma, Rika era una broma no te enojes.

\- Y entonces, ¿creen que sus digimon compartan también otro tipo de vínculos? - Kenta intervino con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Bueno, por ejemplo, si tú y Rika son novios, será posible que entre Renamon y Guillmon también pueda haber algo. – Pregunto Kenta con picardía.

-¿Ósea que se gusten? - Preguntó Henry.

Los aludidos solo se miraron, no estando muy convencidos de que responder.

\- Eso es ridículo, Renamon no tiene malos gustos.

-¡Oye que te pasa! Guillmon es un buen partido.

-hmp… si tú lo dices.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, Guillmon a veces hace pan extra y siempre dice que es para invitarle a Renamon. – Aquello era verdad pero Takato lo recalcaba solo para molestar a su novia.

-Entonces no es una idea tan descabellada. – dijo Henry echandole leña al fuego.

-Quizá a lo mejor hasta salen a escondidas y nunca nos lo han dicho.

-Takato no digas estupideces, Renamon no me escondería algo así.

-Ahaha pero si tú y yo les escondimos lo nuestro por un tiempo, a lo mejor hasta se están vengando.

Rika se quedó pensando, no tenía nada en contra de Guillmon pero, no imaginaba a su camarada saliendo con el inocente digimon de su novio.

Los chicos se alejaban mientras continuaban con su importante debate sobre si Guillmon y Renamon tenían o no, un digimonesco romance escondido. Caminaban despreocupados de la vida, sin saber que recostado en las ramas de un árbol, un pequeño digimon demonio, había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

Impmon miró con detenimiento la bolsa de papel que sostenía entre sus manos, se sentía estúpido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque diablos lo estaba haciendo.

"_Pues ahora que lo pienso, Guillmon a veces hace pan extra y siempre dice que es para invitarle a Renamon."_

-¡Y ultimadamente a mí que me importa lo que la maldita lagartija haga! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras levantaba su mano derecha tan alto como pudo con la intención de arrojar lejos la bolsa.

\- ¿Porque haces tanto jaleo ahora?

Se dio la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz, escondiendo a su espalda el bendito envoltorio de papel.

-¡Bueno y a ti que te importa! A ver si dejas de aparecerte de la nada, casi me da un infarto zorra.

-Eso es porque tenías la guardia baja.

-AAgh… por supuesto que no, tú que te apareces cuando nadie te llama.

\- Pero si quedamos de entrenar aquí el día de hoy. – Renamon le miraba confundida, Impmon se estaba portando más raro de lo normal. Primero había llegado antes que ella al punto de encuentro, luego lo había encontrado gritándole a una paloma, y ahora se hacia el desentendido mientras evidentemente escondía sin éxito un paquete tras su espalda.

\- ¿Que llevas ahí?

-¡Pero que metiche eres! No es nada que te importe.

Renamon miro con detenimiento la blanca bolsa de papel, se veía algo maltratada pero aparentaba haber sido empacada con mucho cuidado, estaba atada con un pequeño lazo rojo y afilando sus sentidos pudo percibir el inconfundible aroma del pan recién horneado, con un sutil toque de mermelada de fresa y cereza. Miro a su compañero, aun parecía un manojo de nervios y no le tomo ni dos segundos terminar de hilar los cabos. Sonrió.

\- Eso es para mí. – Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación en toda regla.

-¡ ¿Que?! No seas ridícula, yo… lo… esto… ¡NO!… ¡Me lo dio Ai! Para … después.

-Que lastima, si los guardas para después se van a enfriar.

\- ¿Tu que sabes? Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es.

-Es pan, ¿es del que hornea Guillmon?

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! este es mucho más rico, no tiene nada que ver con los trozos de masa cruda que hace la lagartija esa! – Y como si tratara de confirmar sus palabras, sacó un pequeño bollo de la bolsa y comenzó a morderlo con coraje. – ¡Ten, convéncete tu misma!

Con suma facilidad atrapo en el aire el resto de la bolsa, sacó un bollo y lo comió con delicadeza. Aun divertida de la infantil actitud de su compañero.

Se sentaron en silencio, a terminar de comer el resto de la merienda.

Impmon aún se encontraba nervioso, sin saber porque, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a la zorra sobre aquella tontería de que ella y la lagartija se gustaban. Pero no sabía cómo.

\- Este…

-El pan estaba muy rico, gracias.

Impmon sonrió sin quererlo, pero volteo la cara para que Renamon no lo viera.

\- Si como sea… - Quizá esta era su oportunidad de saber la verdad. – Te dije que era mejor que el de tu novio.

-¿Mi novio? – De que rayos hablaba el demonio ahora.

-El lagartijo, No te hagas la tonta. – Rumió entre dientes, sin poder evitarlo. – Escuche por ahí que estaban muy enamorados. Pero bueno, a mi esas ridiculeces no interesan. –Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo desinterés.

-Qué bueno que no te interesa, así no tengo que contarte nada. – Renamon no sabía realmente de que estaba hablando, pero decidió seguirle el juego, solo para ver hasta donde llegaba el diablillo.

¿Eso era una confirmación acaso? Ella le estaba confirmando que si tenía algo con el dinosaurio.

-Pues por mi mejor, no necesito que me cuentes lo que haces con ese renacuajo súper desarrollado.

¿Renacuajo? ¿Lagartijo? Bueno, definitivamente hablaba de Guillmon. Pero a que venía todo eso si Guillmon y ella eran solo amigos. Donde rayos había escuchado semejante disparate, y ¿porque estaba molesto?

\- Impmon?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Porque estás enojado?

-Yo no estoy enojado, no digas cosas idiotas.

Eso confirmaba que si estaba enojado. Más le parecía, que el otro se había puesto celoso. Lo miro sonriéndole, sintiéndose enternecida.

-Guillmon y yo no estamos enamorados, solo te seguía el juego. Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando.

-A mí me da igual, lo que hagas.

Impmon sintió un inexplicable alivio en el fondo, se sentía un completo tonto, igual intento no exteriorizarlo. Sin saber que aquello era completamente inútil, para Renamon, él se había convertido en un libro abierto.

-Eres un tonto.

La zorra se acercó con rapidez para dejar un beso en la mejilla del digimon diablillo. El otro que no supo cómo reaccionar, se puso completamente rojo mientras se agarraba la mejilla.

-¡Tú eres la tonta! ¡¿Porque haces eso?!

-A ti te da igual lo que yo haga, ¿no?

-¡Pero no hagas cosas vergonzosas conmigo!

Renamon rio suavemente e Impmon quedo embobado con aquella cantarina risa que casi nunca escuchaba de la zorra.

\- Me dirás, ¿de dónde sacaste el pan?

\- Lo robé de camino.

-Eso supuse.

* * *

Hola, me decidi a hacer una serie de pequeñas historias de momentos en la vida de esta pareja, puede ocurrir en diversos tiempos y no ser directamente consecutivas. Aun asi formaran parte del mismo universo.

Esto es meramente por nostalgia y gusto propio, ya que no hay muchas historias de esta pareja. Si les gusta, o tienen alguna critica, comentario o sugerencia, dejen por por ahi un review discreto yo lo apreciaria mucho.

Sobra decir, que no me arrepiento de nada.


	2. Delirio

Beelzemon detesta las malditas fisuras que existen entre el Digimundo y el mundo humano. Las maldice y las agradece. Porque gracias a una de esas malditas uniones entre ambos mundos logró regresar al lado de sus camaradas, esos niños que tanto quiere. Pero son esas mismas perturbaciones entre realidades, las que cada tanto permiten el paso indeseado de otras criaturas digitales que alteran el equilibrio que tanto les ha costado cimentar.

Pero eso, en realidad no es problema para una gran bestia de su calibre, no existe enemigo que sea capaz de salir bien librado después de recibir el impacto de sus berenjenas. Y Beelzemon se jacta por ello mientras en el suelo yace el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de los invasores de turno que acaba de vencer. Hay más de ellos, por eso el conejo y la lagartija también pelean a unos kilómetros de distancia.

El demonio ama pelear, de eso no hay duda. La sensación de satisfacción que le produce un buen combate está marcada a fuego en su algoritmo. En su naturaleza.

Pero hoy, como recientes ocasiones anteriores, no lo disfruta. Su atención se pierde en su compañera de combate, que a solo unos metros de él se dispone a terminar con sus propios contendientes.

La mira como pocas veces, y se maldice así mismo por tener pensamientos tan impropios por una criatura tan sagrada. No sabe porque, pero existe una maldita diferencia entre ver a su amiga en su forma de Renamon y verla en su etapa adulta. Y ella solo evoluciona en Taomon cuando lo necesita, cuando tiene que pelear. Cuando se abren entre los mundos aquellas malditas fisuras.

Quiere dejar de pensar en ella pero no puede, siente la necesidad de arrastrarla lejos, y descubrir de una maldita vez que hay debajo de toda esa ropa que ahora viste su cuerpo. Quiere ver la silueta que se esconde de su mirada, tocarla y sentir su piel bajo sus metálicas garras. Su respiración se agita y se da cuenta de que otra vez se está perdiendo en el deseo de descubrir a que sabe su piel.

Se maldice por ello, porque desea profanar su cuerpo con su propia esencia demoniaca, marcarla para siempre como suya aunque tenga que corromperla. Aquello le molesta. Se siente despreciable. Ella está en el aire, agitada, peleando como la guerrera que es, tan ajena a los obscenos pensamientos que ahora nublan su mente. Y no comprende como una criatura tan bella puede despertar en él pensamientos tan perversos.

Taomon posiblemente necesita ayuda para pelear, pero él no acude en su favor, teme que si se acerca lo suficiente no existirá autocontrol capaz de detener sus posibles acciones. Se siente incapaz de lidiar con el delirio malsano que corroe su mente como veneno.

Su amiga le gusta, y lo sabe. Lo aceptó hace tiempo. Le gusta de todas las formas posibles e incluso se arriesgaría a decir que está enamorado de ella. Ya no siente vergüenza al reconocerlo, al menos así mismo, porque con todo lo que han pasado juntos y todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, se ha convencido de que sus sentimientos están justificados.

Por eso maldice esos insanos deseos de poseerla, porque ella es tan inocente, tan pura. Sin ninguna gota de perversión.

Quiere que el combate termine de una vez, para largarse de ahí, porque a pesar de mantener su distancia con la zorra sagrada, no se atreve a abandonarla.

Un nuevo oponente llama su atención y él agradece internamente el poder alejar sus ojos de la anatomía de su compañera. Desquitará su malhumor con alguien más. Pobre del desgraciado digimon que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino.

El demonio siente rabia, ira, y por momentos lo embriaga el deseo de mandar todo al carajo y buscar el calor del cuerpo ajeno para perderse en su boca. No lo hace, porque no se atreve a provocar algo que aún desconoce, se repite mil veces que sus deseos son egoístas, guiados por un instinto que desconocía poseer, pero que está seguro, no le traerá nada bueno.

Intenta concentrarse nuevamente en la batalla, y se obliga a no mirar en la dirección de su compañera cuando la escucha quejarse por lo que obviamente fue un ataque directo del enemigo. Le preocupa, pero confía en la fuerza de su amiga lo suficiente para anclar sus pies al concreto y no volar en su ayuda.

Beelzemon pelea hasta que ya no quedan más infelices por derrotar, se prometió hace mucho tiempo, no matar a ningún otro digimon. Nadie lo hace, ni él ni los otros que luchan junto a sus Tamers. Todos los insectos que fueron vencidos, serán devueltos al mundo virtual, pero ese ya no es su problema.

El alivio que trae consigo el final del encuentro, no dura mucho. Porque la causante de su frustración se acerca más de lo que él consideraría prudente. La zorra, con su mirada fría y su rostro impávido, anuncia su presencia con un ligero saludo. La mira hablarle, pero no la escucha, se pierde una vez más, tratando de dilucidar la manera más rápida de quitarle toda esa estorbosa la ropa.

_\- Ya basta maldita sea._

Se reprende así mismo. Ya ha maldecido mucho el día de hoy.

Taomon se acerca y le sonríe con autosuficiencia, satisfecha de su propia victoria. Y no hay nada que a él le perturbe más que ver su sonrisa. A quien quiere engañar. Renamon, Kyubimon o Taomon, no hay ninguna maldita diferencia, ella le gusta en cualquiera de sus formas. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, se da cuenta de que esta jodido.

Necesita de ella, y su infinita arrogancia le dice a gritos que ella también le anhela de la misma forma.

Reduce la distancia que les separa. Imaginando como luciría aquella hermosa criatura bajo su cuerpo, estira una de sus largos brazos para posar delicadamente una de sus garras sobre los tatuajes que cubren sus mejillas, y se jura así mismo que no pasara otro día más sin saberlo.

* * *

Puees, fin del capítulo 2.

Disfrute mucho haciendo este remedo de situación. En serio quería escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Beelzemon. Y creo poco a poco fue tomando forma, siento que así cortito está bien, no quise explayarme demasiado.

Aunque definitivamente es diferente al anterior. Igual, no me arrepiento de nada.


	3. Fragil

El calor era insoportable en aquellas lejanas planicies y el viento arrastraba a su paso enormes volúmenes de arena, dificultando aún más la complicada travesía de la pequeña Viximon. Las grandes columnas de información que se vislumbraban en el horizonte y la imponente visión de la red de datos sobre el cielo de aquel lugar, dejaban muy en claro que aquel sitio no podía ser otro sino el Digimundo.

Después de vencer al verdadero enemigo, y cerrar las fronteras entre el mundo real y el virtual, había regresado a ese sitio hostil, junto con los otros digimons que lucharon contra el D-reaper.

Despedirse de Rika fue un golpe duro, pero cuando el momento del adiós llegó, se mantuvo firme y sonrió para su compañera una vez más, aun cuando para la niña había sido imposible contener sus lágrimas. La pequeña criatura solo pudo prometer a su camarada que se volverían a encontrar, mientras su pequeño corazón no terminaba por aceptar lo que estaba pasando, antes de desaparecer en la niebla.

Después de eso, todo estaba difuso. No podía recordar con exactitud cómo llegó al Digimundo. Cuando despertó simplemente era de noche, le dolía la cabeza y tiritaba por el frio. Después de dar un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada a su alrededor más que arena y no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos. Se puso en pie rápidamente, la pequeña zorra no era ingenua, sabía que tenía que moverse pronto, para evitar convertirse en la presa de alguien más, corrió tanto como sus pequeñas patas se lo permitieron, tratando de rastrear en el aire el aroma de los demás.

No lo logró. Y ya habían pasado días después de eso.

Lamentablemente, había vuelto por alguna razón a su etapa infantil. Y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba digievolucionar. Habían pasado varios días desde que comenzó a vagar. Y las esperanzas de encontrar a los demás poco a poco se desvanecían, sintió miedo de que los otros hubiesen corrido con peor suerte que la suya y en este momento no fuesen más que retazos de información vagando en el horizonte entre ambos mundos. No. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No debía pensar de esa manera tan pesimista, aún tenía una promesa que cumplir y se aferraría a ella a toda costa, se mantendría con vida, encontraría a sus amigos y juntos buscarían el camino de vuelta al mundo real.

Continúo con su travesía, sin rumbo fijo. Esperando llegar al final de ese interminable desierto, a paso lento pero presuroso.

Cuando la transición a un nuevo día se encontraba cerca, divisó a la distancia una gran formación rocosa, a la que se dirigió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sentía a cada paso que daba, que las fuerzas le fallaban y que el hambre se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero la ilusión de haber encontrado un refugio del calor inclemente, le dio la suficiente motivación para continuar.

Sentía la frustración de sentirse atrapada en su primera etapa evolutiva, y la idea haber perdido absolutamente todo el progreso que había logrado junto a Rika, la aterraba. No sabía si podría andar el mismo camino nuevamente, no sola. Pero necesitaba volverse más fuerte lo antes posible, si quería encontrar la manera de volver al mundo real, tenía que lograrlo.

Con dificultad logró llegar hasta el gran peñasco rocoso, que prometía un descanso seguro. Entre las paredes de piedra, encontró una pequeña obertura que le daba acceso a una oscura cavidad. Haciendo uso de su agudo olfato, logró descartar la presencia de posibles amenazas, y se adentró en la frescura que la húmeda roca le brindaba.

_xxxx…xx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…_

-¡Dense prisa, aquí huele a Terriermon! – Gigimon, corría tan rápido como podía, agitando su cola roja de un lado para otro, mientras era seguido de cerca por Calumon, Monodramon y MarineAngemon.

-Espera Calú, no vayas tan rápido. – Calumon intentaba flotar para seguir el paso de los demás, pero la frondosa vegetación del bosque, se lo impedía.

-Miren esta allá arriba. – Todos se detuvieron para ver como Gigimon apuntaba alegremente a un asustado Gummymon que se encontraba sobre un árbol.

-¡Son ustedes! – la pequeña criatura de un cuerno descendió flotando hacia los otros que saltaban alegremente, por la felicidad de haber encontrado a uno más.

Gigimon, estaba tan feliz, que no se percató de como una luz blanca lo rodeaba, y hasta que la transformación terminó, se dio cuenta de que había evolucionado.

-Que bien Calú… ahora será más fácil buscar a los demás.- Sin siquiera preguntarle al dinosaurio, todos los otros bebés se subieron en su espalda, mientras Guillmon comenzaban a olfatear el ambiente nuevamente, con su ahora aún más desarrollado sentido del olfato.

-¡Oh! ¡Huelo algo! – Y sin dar tiempo a nada, se dirigió a grandes zancadas persiguiendo el nuevo rastro.

* * *

Un escalofriante gruñido la despertó, haciéndola salir de su refugio al percibir inmediatamente la presencia de otro Digimon hostil, sin dar tiempo a nada corrió hacia el exterior internándose en la oscura noche mientras era perseguida de cerca por quien sabe qué tipo de criatura. No quería convertirse en la cena de nadie, y sus ágiles patas comenzaban a entumirse a paso acelerado.

Diviso en la distancia, lo que parecía la única oportunidad de salvarse, y corrió hacia el rayo de color rosa que se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad.

Necesitaba alcanzarlo antes que esa cosa la alcanzara a ella.

Corrió con todo lo que tenía, y cuando sintió que por fin lo había conseguido, sintió un afilado arañazo sobre su espalda, y aun a pesar del dolor no se detuvo.

Alcanzó por fin la columna rosa de información, que arrastró su fichero de datos a cualquier otro lugar aleatorio del Digimundo, y siendo arrojada con fuerza, cayó al suelo en algún lugar desconocido.

Estaba rodeada de maleza, y con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie. Se internó en un manojo de matorrales que se encontraban cerca, con cautela, y solo hasta que confirmó que se encontraba sola, se permitió bajar la guardia. Se hizo un ovillo, enredándose con su propia cola. Mientras lamia la herida ardiente sobre su espalda. No quería derrumbarse, pero la carga era demasiada. Aún tenía hambre y sed, la fatiga era extrema y su preocupación iba en aumento. Aunque extrañaba a Rika, ella sabía que su amiga se encontraba a salvo en su propio mundo, sin embargo, no podía asegurar lo mismo de sus amigos.

Guillmon, Terriermon, Calumon, y los demás, estaban perdidos en algún lugar de ese horrible sitio, en las mismas o en peores condiciones que ella. Viximon ya no pudo contener su frustración, y con la fragilidad propia de un digimon bebe, dejó escapar todas las lágrimas amargas que hasta el momento había guardado con entereza.

Dejó correr su llanto en completo silencio, hasta que el sueño comenzó a nublar su juicio, y poco a poco se dejó envolver en la sensación de dejar todo atrás, la pequeña zorra se quedó dormida al poco tiempo, mientras su información poco a poco se desestabilizaba por su deplorable condición física, amenazando en desvanecerse en el aire en cualquier momento.

Viximon, perdida en su propio mundo onírico, solo se permitió soñar con tiempos mejores.

"_Rika, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver"._

* * *

\- ¡Oye! ¡Levántate! – Viximon abrió sus ojos con pesadez, aun adolorida. No sabía quién le llamaba pero esperaba con todo su ser que no quisiese atacarla. Ya no tendría fuerzas para huir de nuevo.

-¡Que no me escuchaste! Oye que te pasa, te ves horrible. Anda vámonos.

La zorra por fin logró reconocer la estridente voz del que le gritaba, y sonrió con alivio. Aun así solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Impmon sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, cuando vio la pequeña figura de la zorra desestabilizarse por un segundo, amenazando con convertirse en un puñado de datos que se disolverían en el aire en cualquier momento. Se acercó para observarla con detenimiento, y fue entonces que se percató de la herida en su lomo.

-Oh no… ¡Oye zorra no me escuchaste! tienes que levantarte, no te duermas. Tenemos que encontrar a los otros.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna, Impmon comenzaba a entrar en pánico, y sin pensárselo dos veces desato el pañuelo rojo de su cuello, para cubrir la herida de la zorra. Luego la levantó sin problemas y comenzó a andar con la bola de pelos, simplemente rogando porque no se desintegrara en el aire en cualquier momento. Esperando encontrar pronto a los otros.

_Mierda, esto pintaba mal._


End file.
